osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 12: The Feeling Of Love
Metal Ball: Hey Bandy. Are you ok? Bandy: How can I be ok if everything is just a shadow. Metal Ball: Bandy, stop it. You need help. Bandy: Ugh. Metal Ball: Sorry for being mean. Spike: Hey guys, what’s up? Metal Ball: I’m trying to understand why he’s like that. Spike: Why don’t we wait? This episode is about him, anyway. Bandy: Wait, what? Spike: Let me say it clear. This episode is about you. Bandy: I know what you said, I just didn’t th...nevermind. Youtube: Guys! Is time for rejoining! Rejoining Youtube: So, guys, this is the first rejoin. How you guys feel? Exit Sign: Fine, because this wasn’t the first rejoin in history. Youtube: I meant in season 3. Exit Sign: Well, yeah. Youtube: Only Exit Sign and Sign got a vote. Battery: Wait, what?! Youtube: Hm. Even iX bIth goT onS voIe eacG, oNe iR gEnJg tO reIoNnS. Exit Sign: Wait, I rejoin? Youtube: How did you...well, yeah, you do. Battery: Oh no! Exit Sign: Don’t worry, I’ll always remember you Battery. Youtube: Go with Baseball Crew. Challenge Youtube: Um, is Bandy ok? Bone: No. Youtube: Oh, ok. Next challenge is to make him happy. Bone: Cool! Bandy: Not cool. Pole: Hey, Bandy, look! Destroys a building Diamond: Pole, what the crap?!!! Pole: Oops. Bandy: Ugh, So muuuuch better. Novel: Sarcasm, I like it. Bandy: Eh, thanks, I guess. Bone: Bandy, just...let’s give him cake. Metal Ball: Cake! Bandy: The Cake is red, like the bloo- Bone: Ok! Let’s make him more happy. Torch: A Bon wii a bandana? Bone: No... Torch: Oh, ok. Metal Ball: Hey, Bandy, look at me! Bandy: Ugh! Refrigerator: Bandy, tell us, what happened? Bandy: Is just... Refrigerator: Is just what? Bandy: Rock... Refrigerator: Why didn’t you talked with him in the rejoin. Bandy: Because I knew it was going to be fast. Bone: How? Bandy: I read the votes... Youtube: You do what?!!! Bandy: Sorry... Metal Ball: Bandy...I know it’s hard to lose someone that you searched for them for years. I know it, and even if they’re here, they don’t have the knowledge. Bandy: Wut? Metal Ball: Bandy, my father...was lost. I found them...but they don’t know that. Bandy: If they are your father, why call him a them? Metal Ball: Because I like to call them father. Bandy: He. Thanks for talking with me. I think I feel a little better... Metal Ball: How? Bandy: Hugs Metal Ball I like you. Metal Ball: Me too, Bandy. Youtube: Find other ways to make him feel better. Horn: Hoi! I’m Horn! Oogi Boogi! Machete: What in the actual f- Pipe: Ok! Let’s give him a plush. Bandy: I’m thirty-something years old! Pipe: True... Bone: I can take it... Pipe: Ok... Plastic: Hugs Bandy. Bandy: Aw! Red: Are you feeling better? Obelisk: Oh no, team! We need to make him feel better! Big Nose: I know how! Grabs a person and kills them. Novel: What the hey?!!!! Pole: Tickles Bandy. Bandy: Laughs. Pipe and Red: Aw! Bandy: Hugs Pole. Pole: Why don’t you give a letter to Rock. Bandy: Yeah! Makes the letter and sent it to Rock. Youtube: Well, The Laid Backs wins. Refrigerator: Well, at least we did it with joy. Red: Yeah! Map: You’re right! Spear: Finally, we have lines! Map: Yeah! Spear: Say something else. Map: Looks at Spear and talks serious. No. Spear: Well, whatever. Antena: At least we won. Pentagon: Yeah. Refrigerator: Wait, I just noticed. The three recommended character moved to the other team... Bobby Patrick: No, not really. Little Eye: Big Nose likes to be with other people too. Refrigerator: Oh...ok... The Refrigerator Refrigerator Map Spear Steel Red Plastic Bobby Patrick Big Nose Little Eye Stinger Rock: Bandy. Bandy: Rock! Rock: Bandy, I wanted to talk with you. Cue the music. Bandy: Wut... Rock: Bandy, I just wanted to say...thank you for doing your best to make me feel welcome. I know it’s been years since we last see each other, but...it felt like we had a lot of time together. I hope we can be united again. Bandy: Tears comes out of his eyes. Rock: Hugs Bandy Bandy...remember that even when times are hard, I will always be there and I will always love you, my brother. Camera shows the horizon with their shadow. Category:Blog posts